


cigarettes

by fruitymilks



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Cigarettes, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, Power Dynamics, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, ukai is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitymilks/pseuds/fruitymilks
Summary: being the only girl on the karasuno volleyball team  was hard enough as is. combine that with a bunch of horny teenage boys and a really hot coach, and you've got a disaster waiting to happen.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ukai Keishin/You
Kudos: 95





	cigarettes

being the only girl on the karasuno volleyball team was hard enough as is. combine that with a group of horny teenage boys and a really hot coach, and you've got a disaster waiting to happen. 

last week, you turned 18. yay. not like that's anything special. you've been doing things you shouldn't have been doing for years! you actually developed a pretty bad smoking addiction. of course, joining the volleyball team was a distraction and you haven't smoked in a few days (wow! a new record?)

you can't get enough of the terrible taste the cigarette leaves in your mouth. the way it slightly burns your throat drives you wild, you love that shit for some reason. the only person who is aware of your crippling addiction is the creepy bodega owner who lets you get away with buying a pack because you've got a fat ass (or so he says).

the school bell rang, alerting the students of karasuno high that school was finally over. it was a nice cold thursday, and you couldn't wait to get home and snuggle your pillow in bed and take a long nap.

that's what you wish you could do.

but instead, you hauled your ass to the gym, deciding to wait until practice started in an hour. you knew neither the boys nor coach would be around until 10 minutes before practice, so you decided now would be a perfect time to light up a cig and finish up some homework. you found a nice comfy bench to sit on slightly hidden behind the gym and got to it.

and you were actually doing your work! you might not be the smartest student in school but you tried, and that's all that matters.  
the way the smoke entered and exited your lungs made you feel comfortable. you started to loosen up, and actually felt warm in the chilly weather.

ever since you turned 18, coach has been a bit strange. he seems to talk to you more and more, rather than the quiet demeanor he gives off. don't get me wrong, ukai is a lovely guy! he can just be a bit, reserved sometimes?

you're quiet, and he likes that. you're definitely his favorite out of all of the team, although he'd never admit it to anyone. which makes sense, telling people that you favor the only girl on your team as the coach, is a bit weird. so he keeps it to himself.

but coach has been different lately. maybe it's the new bra you got? hopefully not. that's fucking weird. but you silently hoped that was the reason why. i mean, ukai is very attractive. you'd honestly risk it all for that man, but let's not get coach arrested, please.

you took a long drag from your lit cigarette and leaned back into the bench. you were stressed, exams were in two weeks and you did not feel like failing a class. again. so you studied, and you studied a lot. when you weren't playing volleyball and yelling at kageyama, you were focusing on your notes in front of you and working hard.

it was 40 minutes before practice started and you didn't even hear the person approaching you before it was too late.

"y/n?" you whipped your head around to see your coach standing over your sitting form.  
fuck. me.

caught red handed! the cigarette was in your mouth and you didn't even have time to hide it before ukai gently took it from your lips.

"leave the smoking to me, kid," coach smirked as he took a drag from your cigarette.  
you couldn't even mutter out an explanation when he put his hand on your shoulder.

"don't worry kid, i won't tell anyone. i promise," thank god. you smiled at him softly, quietly thanking him. 

"what are you working on?" he looked down at your notebook, trying to decipher the chicken scratch you had on the page. 

"o-oh uh, just some work for my science class. just studying for exams," you could barely get that sentence out. why does he make you so nervous?

but then coach did the unthinkable. 

he removed the cigarette from his lips and lowered it to you, allowing you to take a hit while he held it.

"go ahead, i know you want to,"  
and you did want to. so bad. you also wanted him to slap you around a few times and just take you right here, but that's for another time.  
you made eye contact with him when your lips made contact with the cig, sucking in the tobacco and inhaling deep.

you blew the smoke out from your mouth and looked away. he just looked at you softly while taking a drag himself.

ukai lowered his tall body next to the bench and grabbed your face and directed it towards his own. he opened your soft lips slightly with his thumb, and blew the smoke right into your mouth.

you were not expecting this at all. what the fuck are you supposed to do now? does he want you as bad as you want him? unknowingly to you, the answer is yes. you couldn't tell but he was turned on, and it was visible. he might as well have been wearing grey sweatpants.

you internally said 'fuck it' and moved in closer to his face and kissed him, not even caring about what might happen after.  
ukai didn't stop you. in fact, he seemed to encourage you. he kissed you back just as passionately, if not more. he even grabbed you and brought you over him, so you were resting right on his lap. this gave you butterflies.

"i need you kid, right now," he breathed out those words and that was enough to get you going. you raked your fingers through his hair, and slightly tugged on his blond locs. apparently ukai liked that. that made him remove his lips from yours, which you let out a whiny moan because you missed his taste (no surprise here, he tasted like cigarettes). he looked at you lustfully, and began to attack your neck, kissing and sucking on it until it turned red.

"g-gah! d-don't give me a hickey!" you moaned out. if the boys saw them, you wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks.

ukai ignored you, and continued to leave marks along your neck. his hands slowly traveled down and then worked their way back up under your shirt. he lifted your shirt over your body, and began toying with your bra. 

"coach! we can't do this here! what if someone sees?" 

"we're hidden well enough, and there's no one here. if anyone passes by, they won't even notice us." annoyingly, he didn't even look you in the eyes when he said that. instead, he ogled at your breasts neatly placed in your bra. you looked beautiful.

he started to place gentle kisses around your boobs, also sucking on the skin exposed. this drove you wild, even more than the bitter taste of a cigarette.

"we've got 30 minutes to do this. do you want to?" he actually looked you in the eyes to ask this. how respectful.

of course, you vigorously nodded your head. you wanted him to take you raw, and you didn't even care.

still sitting with you on his lap, ukai began to zip his pants down and expose his large erection.

you bit your lips in anticipation as he slightly slid his boxers down just far enough to where his cock was exposed.

now let me just say that this dude was packing some serious heat. i mean, how? would you even be able to fit that much? whatever. you didn't care. you wanted him to cripple you with his dick. he lifted your skirt up and pulled your cute panties to the side.

"god, soaking wet already? i barely did anything!" he teased you. you felt embarrassed but we're growing impatient.

"p-please ukai," you muttered out. 

"please what?"

"please fuck me, coach,"

you looked at him like he was the only man in the world that mattered right now, which he was. but that plea sent him over and he lifted your hips over his cock and slid you down on it.

you winced out in pain, not used to this at all. he was huge, and it was going to take a minute to get used to his large size. he moved slowly, and tears began to fill your eyes.

"do you want me to stop?" he brushed the hair over your eyes behind your ear.

"n-no please don't. just fuck me,"

you did not need to tell him twice. he moved at the same slow pace, waiting for you to give him a moan or a message that you wanted it faster.  
you buried your face in his chest and let out a lewd whimper, alerting ukai that you were ready.

he began slamming you down onto his cock, and this almost made you scream had he not covered your mouth with the palm of his hand. you rolled your hips on him and he fucked you deeper, the urge to scream his name was killing you. 

"you've gotta be quiet babygirl, can you do that for me?" he whispered into your ear, sending shivers down your spine while he ruthlessly fucked you. you nodded your head, but that wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"i want to hear you say it," he looked at you in the eyes and squeezed your ass with his hands. "say my name."

"k-kei" you couldn't even finish his name before you whimpered out, the pleasure beginning to make you blind. 

"come on babygirl, use your words," his calloused thumb hovered over your clit, teasing it in a way that made you want to simply pass away.

"k-keishin!" you moaned his name, while his fingers massaged your sensitive pearl.

"that's a good girl," he continued to bounce you up and down on his cock and thumb your  
clit. you swear your soul left your body. he was warmer and more satisfying than any cigarette you could buy. fuck smoking, he was your new addiction.

"do you want to cum for your coach?" you let out a breathy 'yes' and that's all he needed to know. he was determined to make you finish before he did, so he went harder and faster.

have you ever experienced the feeling of some older guy who happens to be your volleyball coach fuck you so hard and deep and that you see nothing but white? no? it feels like nothing you could ever experience with anyone else.

this man was a legend. no, a god. his cock was the most heavenly thing you ever felt, and you couldn't get enough of it.

you couldn't hear anything, your face was buried in between his shoulder and his neck while he fucked you roughly and your never wanted it to stop.

"cum for me babygirl. cum all over my cock, please," he sounded desperate, he couldn't get enough of you either.

because you're such a good girl you listened to him and came on him. you felt a knot in your stomach slowly unravel and release all over, and it was pure ecstasy.

keishin quickly followed after you, releasing his warm seed inside of your womb, which made you feel so full, yet hungry for more.

he slowly slid out of you, which made you whine. he wasn't even fully pulled out yet and you already missed feeling whole. 

"you doing okay, kid?" he looked at you and cupped your face with his hand. 

"um yea, i think i'm alright," you let out a small giggle, which made him melt. you were so beautiful after you had just been fucked out.  
he leaned in and kissed you softly on the lips, then pulled away and stood up with you in his arms.

you yelped, he was carrying you somewhere.  
"uh coach, where are we going?" you looked up at him, blushing a deep red.

"we've gotta clean you up. you on the pill?" he seemed concerned. i mean, of course he was! imagine if anyone found out he got his barely legal student pregnant. he doesn't want a scandal (at least, not yet).

"don't worry, i've been taking it since i was 13. i'm not having any babies soon," he sighed in relief and smiled. he's adorable.

you two finally reached the gym bathroom, and he brought you in and sat you on the sink, trying to clean up the mess he made of your pussy.

seriously, how good could this guy be? i mean not only does he fuck you like none other, but he also takes care of you? he was so perfect it was annoying.

after he cleaned you up, he helped you down and kissed your forehead. you saw the time and realized the boys should be showing up in a few minutes.

"let's go get things set up for today," he led you out of the bathroom, and leaned over to you,

"how about you stick around after practice for some private lessons?" he winked, and his statement made you blush hard.

"of course sir, i'd love to," you smiled brightly at him, and he just slowly walked towards the storage closet as the boys slowly started to fill the gym, all of them clueless as to what happened just 20 minutes ago.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked this, its been a while since ive wrote a story so im kinda rusty lol. pls leave kudos and comment feedback!! id love to hear what yall think  
> follow me on wattpad for more regular writing (saikisku)  
> have a good day <3


End file.
